


First Christmas

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aliens, Christmas, Cute, First Christmas, Gen, Just Xeph being adorable honestly., Presents, Seasonal, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9027049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: Xephos is still adjusting to the oddities of this strange new world. And the holiday season doesn't make it any easier.It is a truly wonderful thing though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about Strife discovering Christmas through Parvis last year, so I thought I'd write something similar but with Xephos instead. Since I haven't really written much relating to his early days on Minecraftia yet I've always wanted to put something a bit more solid together. I guess it's connected to Lost and Found, but I'm not going to put it into the listing, since it's its own standalone thing really. *shrug*
> 
> Also, sorry for the lack of writing recently, I've been really busy with all manner of things, but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon. And I'll be getting back to Green and Red before long as well! ^^; I'm very sorry for the wait on that.  
> But yeah, enjoy this little thing :)

Xephos hadn't really wanted to get up that morning. He'd woken quite late, though that was fairly common at the time, still feeling drowsy despite sleeping quite well. He had been on Minecraftia for just over six months now- or at least, that's what his friends said. But he was certain that he was still jet-lagged in some sense. Lumi's days and nights were so much longer than on Minecraftia's, and it was proving difficult to adjust too. Not only that, but he was still recovering from a less than pleasant bout of illness as his immune system figured out what was going on. Which really hadn't been fun in the slightest.

When Xephos woke, his room was cold, it was the middle of winter and there was snow on the ground outside- something that still both baffled and amazed him, since he'd never seen snow until a month ago. All he wanted to do was curl up under his duvet and go back to sleep, maybe just for another hour. But once Xephos was a bit more awake, and his head had cleared a little, he could hear quiet music coming from downstairs, and the muffled voices of his friends. His sensitive hearing picking them up quiet easily. And this intrigued him. They sounded excited about something. And he wondered what was going on.

After about five minutes of deciding if it was worth getting up to see what was going on, Xephos managed to drag himself out of bed. Shivering against the cold air that lingered in his room and wondering if he'd left his window open last night, though upon checking when he opened the curtains, filling the room with the bright winter sunlight, Xephos discovered that he hadn't, it was just absolutely freezing outside, and the glass was almost icy to the touch, misted from the low temperatures.  
Once he'd changed into something that was a little bit warmer than his pyjamas, Xephos wandered downstairs. Following the music until he found his friends, Honeydew and Lalna, in the living room. But he wasn't quite sure what they were doing. It looked like they were decorating. Lalna was wearing a rather garishly bright jumper in place of his usual white labcoat, which only confused Xephos even more, since he'd never really expected to see him in something like that.

"Good morning." Xephos smiled as he stood in the doorway, looking around the room, at the sparkly and brightly coloured decorations that now hung from the picture frames and along the mantle piece, as well as the tree in the corner, which was also decorated with strange little things that Xephos couldn't put a word too, and there were big cardboard boxes that seemed to be filled with even more colourful things on the floor.

"Ah, there you are Xephos!" Honeydew grinned as he heard Xephos' voice, turning to face him with a big smile on his face. "We were wondering when you'd come down. Thought you might be having another lazy day. You all right, mate?" He added, his voice a bit softer now but still cheerful, hooking a round ornament onto one of the branches of the tree as he looked away from the Lumian.

Xephos smiled at his dwarven friend, he had been very tempted to just stay in bed today, like he had the day before, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. "I'm fine, thank you." He said after a moment, nodding a little and having to run the words through his head first. His language skills were very good, as he was frequently told, and despite not being on Minecraftia for very long, he was still able to manage the language fairly well, just as long as things didn't get too complicated. But he was still cautious about making mistakes when he wasn't using his translators, and sometimes even simple, routine phrases took a moment to think about, not wanting to mess it up. "What are you doing?" Xephos asked, stepping into the room a little, taking another look around at all the decorations.

"Christmas decorations, Xephos." Lalna smiled, almost as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Xephos tilted his head a little as he looked at the blonde, not quite sure what to make of that. Not really sure what he meant.

"Lal, Xephos won't know what Christmas is. He's only been here six months, this'll be his first." Honeydew smiled, stepping closer to Lalna and patting the scientists hip. "I think you'll like it though, Xephos, it's a lot of fun." He said as he met Xephos' bright blue eyes with his soft browns again.

"What is it?" Xephos asked, moving closer to his friends, though still with a confused look on his face, his tail held close to the backs of his ankles, not sure what to make of all of this more than anything. He'd never heard of Christmas before, it had never been mentioned, had it? He didn't think so. Surely he'd remember if it had..

"It's a holiday." Lalna chirped, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little, clearly excited.

"Christmas is a time for being with your friends and family, Xephos. For giving gifts and spending time with the people you love most." Honeydew smiled, rolling his eyes a little at Lalna. "There's also lots of food and drink involved which is marvellous." He added, grinning and patting his belly.

Xephos stayed quiet for a moment, thinking over what he'd been told. _The people you love most._  His gaze drifted down to his feet, wrapping his arms around himself. "What do you do when the person you love most is millions of miles away on another planet and thinks your dead?" He said quietly, voice solemn, his tail curling around his ankle. Once again being reminded that his family- that Will, was so very far away. And that he'd probably never see any of them again..

A worried frown crossed both Lalna and Honeydew's faces as their smiles faltered. "Oh, Xephos.." Honeydew muttered.

"I miss Will.." Xephos sniffed. He was still finding it difficult to believe that he was literally light years away from home. That he'd probably never go back to Lumi, and that his family, his friends, had likely been told that he was dead.. It had been so long since he'd arrived here, but yet it still didn't quite feel real.

"We know you do, mate. But, surely they wouldn't want you to be sad when everyone else is having a good time right? They'd want you to enjoy yourself too." Lalna said gently, smiling again, stepping a little closer to Xephos.

Xephos gradually looked back up at his friends, managing to return Lalna's smile. He was right, after all, Will wouldn't want Xephos to be sad, Will would want him to enjoy himself and have fun. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Okay." He said, his smile widening a little, before looking past his friends, at the decorations on the walls and the tree in the corner. "Can I help decorate?" He asked after a moment, his blue eyes brightening a little as looked back at his friends. It would be something to distract him, and it looked like fun as well.

"Of course you can, Xephos." Honeydew grinned, his smile quickly coming back. "Come on, we'll show you what to do." He added as he moved back towards the tree and the boxes of decorations on the floor. Lalna patted Xephos on the shoulder before following after Honeydew, carrying on where he'd left off before Xephos had arrived.

Xephos had been a little hesitant at first, unsure on what to do and still a bit confused. But he soon followed after his friends, helping to hang funny little ornaments on the tree and wrapping tinsel around the branches. They soon realised that Xephos was very good at untangling fairy-lights, so that became his main job. Though not without interruption, as Lalna decided to dump an armful of tinsel on top of him whilst he was sat on the floor untangling wires. Which had been both mildly annoying and rather funny.

Both Lalna and Honeydew would occasionally start singing along to the Christmas songs they had playing in the background as they worked. Which Xephos found rather amusing, especially when Lalna started dancing too.

Once all the decorations were up, Xephos was given the honour of putting the star on top of the tree, since it was his first Christmas, after all. Though Xephos wasn't quite tall enough to reach the top, so Lalna wrapped his arms around him and hoisted him off the ground, so that he could put the glittery golden star in its place and finish off their work. Honeydew applauded, which made Xephos smile. He'd had a lot of fun, and it had kept him distracted from the less happy things on his mind.

"Giving gifts.." Xephos muttered as they tidied up the decorations they hadn't used and sorted all the boxes out. "You said that- that Christmas is about giving gifts, right?" He said, a little louder as he looked over at Honeydew and Lalna, looking a little confused and almost worried. His pronunciation a little off in places.

"That's right, Xephos." Honeydew smiled, looking over at Xephos. "Don't worry, Lal and I will get you something." He added, scratching at his ginger beard as he looked back at what he was doing.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Xephos said, biting his lip a little. "I should get you two something right? You've done a lot for me so-"

"You don't have too, Xeph." Lalna said gently, turning his gaze to the Lumian across the room. Xephos rather liked it when they shortened his name, it just sounded a bit more friendly, a bit more familiar. "You didn't even know what Christmas was until an hour ago." He chuckled, brushing his scruffy blonde hair from his eyes.

"But-"

"Seriously, Xephos. It's fine. All that matters is that you have a good time. Okay." Honeydew said, his usual soft grin spreading across his face.

Xephos looked between his two friends for a moment, before nodding. "Okay." He smiled. He would still like to get them something, and rather felt like he should. Honeydew and Lalna had done so much for him, helped him through these difficult few months without ever being asked. They simply took it in their stride. But Xephos wasn't really sure what he could get them, or how to actually go about getting them something. So for now at least, he'd leave it. He'd get something next time though, that he was certain of.

* * *

A week passed, and Christmas Day rolled around. Xephos had been excited, even though he still wasn't entirely clear on what the day meant. He'd hoped that he'd wake up earlier than usual. He'd even gone to bed fairly early the night before. But, alas, when he did wake that morning, he discovered that it was almost ten o'clock- not quite as late as usual, but still later than he would have liked.

Xephos didn't bother getting dressed, though he did pull a jumper on to fight the chill that had seeped into the house, before heading downstairs. He found Honeydew and Lalna in the living room, sat by the tree, talking. The room seemed brighter than before, quiet music playing from the stereo, a strange, peaceful, happy atmosphere. And that alone made Xephos smile. "Good morning." Xephos said after a moment of simply looking around the room, his diamond eyes focusing on his friends. There were things under the tree, wrapped in pretty multicoloured paper, with ribbons. Presents!

"Merry Christmas, Xephos!" Lalna and Honeydew cheered in unison as they turned to face their alien friend. Both with bright smiles on their faces. Honeydew had a funny red hat on his head instead of his helmet, and Lalna was wearing another one of his ridiculous jumpers. How many of these had he worn over the past week? Three, four?

"Merry Christmas." Xephos echoed, assuming that it was the right thing to say, his voice soft and filled with awe as he stepped closer to his friends, glancing around the room again before sitting down between his two friends, crossing his legs and looping his tail around himself.

"Right," Honeydew started, reaching under the tree and pulling two of the presents out from under it. One wrapped in red paper, the other wrapped in blue paper with silver stars. "the red one is from Lal, the blue one's from me." Honeydew smiled as he looked back up at Xephos, setting his hands in his lap.

Xephos looked at the two presents in front of him, still smiling. The red one was a box, and the wrapping paper was shiny. Attached to it was a tag with Xephos' name on it, written in Lalna's scruffy handwriting. The blue one was a different shape, kind of lumpy, the stars on the wrapping paper had glitter on them and they sparkled under the lights. A red ribbon was wrapped around it, tied into a bow at the top. A tag was attached to the ribbon, which also had Xephos' name written on it, though in Honeydew's slightly blocky writing.

Xephos wasn't sure which to open first, but eventually reached for the red present, pulling it closer to himself before carefully picking it up, afraid that it might fragile, and setting it in his lap. Running his fingers along the sides until he found a fold where he could pull the paper. Unwrapping it to reveal a black shoebox. Xephos frowned a little in confusion as he put the torn paper aside and took the lid off the box. His smile soon came back though as he looked at what was inside. Taking out a roll of glossy paper and unfolding it, finding that it had a picture of some far away galaxy on it. Xephos' smile only grew wider as he looked at the second one, though that one didn't have a galaxy on it, it had planets on it instead. "Pictures." Xephos said quietly after a moment.

"Posters, Xeph. You can put them on your bedroom wall or something." Lalna smiled.  
Xephos glanced up at Lalna before returning his gaze to the box in his lap, setting the two posters down in front of him as he realised that there was more in the box. Strange pale greens stars, which when Xephos picked one up, realised were made of hard plastic. He was confused again, he hadn't seen anything like these before. "What are these?" He asked, voice still gentle as he looked back at Lalna.

"They're glow-in-the-dark stars, Xeph. I thought that they, and the posters and things too, might help when you feel a little better when you start feeling a bit homesick." Lalna said, shrugging a little but still smiling. "But even if they don't, I thought they were quite fitting. Since you glow like a bloody firefly. And you did quite literally fall from space." He added, chuckling lightly as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

Xephos let out a soft laugh at that, though he didn't quite know what a firefly was. "Thank you." He said, his diamond blue eyes glowing bright, his freckles too. "I really like them." He added, looking back down at the star in his hand for a few seconds before carefully putting it back in the box, moving it from his lap and putting it down on the floor beside him next to the two posters. "Thank you, Lalna." Xephos said again, his wide smile showing his sharp teeth.

"Don't mention it, mate. Glad you like 'em." Lalna smiled. "Go on, open Dew's now." He added, pointing to the other present still sat by Xephos' feet.  
Xephos nodded before picking the blue present up, gently, not really sure what he'd find in this one, he glanced at Honeydew, who was smiling at him, before finding a place to tear the paper and removing the piece of ribbon. Xephos tipped his head to the side a little as he unwrapped the present, finding red fabric, which was smooth to the touch. When he moved the rest of the paper away and held the gift up in front of him, he realised properly that it was a jacket. A rather nice one at that. Dark red with a golden-yellow trim, high collar and lapels. It was very smart, and Xephos rather liked it already.

"I hope it fits you." Honeydew said after a moment. "I found it by chance and thought you'd like it. Red suits you." He smiled, glancing at the jacket and then back at Xephos.

"Thank you, Honeydew." Xephos grinned, holding the jacket in his lap and looking at his dwarven friend. "I really like it, thank you." He said, looking down at the jacket again, his smile not fading in the slightest. Xephos was incredibly happy. He had been given wonderful gifts by two of his best friends. And he loved them. Both the gifts and the people who had given them to him. They were wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

After a moment of silence, Xephos reached for the collar of his jumper off over his head- almost taking his shirt with it, and put it down beside him. He picked the jacket up again and put it on, hopping to his feet so that he could straighten it properly, pulling at the sleeves a little to straighten them too. It fit him wonderfully. It was snug and comfortable and showed off his slim frame quite nicely. The sleeves were the perfect length as well, not too long and not too short. Just right. Xephos fiddled with the collar a little, finding that it sat nicely a little way beneath his jaw. His smile somehow seemed to grow even wider, and his blue eyes only seemed to get brighter, shimmering like diamonds.

"Wow Xeph, that really suits you." Lalna said, looking up at the very excited Xephos with a grin on his face.

"It does doesn't it." Honeydew said cheerfully, also looking at Xephos. "You look very dapper, Xephos."

Xephos bounced on his feet a little, his tail swinging back and forth behind him. Excited was perhaps an understatement. After a few seconds, he dropped down onto his knees, shuffling closer to Honeydew and wrapping his arms around the dwarfs shoulders. "Thank you!" He said, his voice a little high-pitched.

"No problem, friend." Honeydew chuckled, lightly patting Xephos on the back.

Xephos stayed where he was for a moment longer before pulling back and moving over to Lalna, drawing the blonde into a hug and thanking him again as well. Lalna returned the hug happily. Both him and Honeydew were just glad to see Xephos happy, and glad that he liked what they given him.

* * *

Xephos only took his new jacket off so that he could get changed out of his pyjamas before some of their other friends arrived. But as soon as he was dressed the red jacket was back on again. He really did like it. And was very grateful to Honeydew for buying it for him. He kept it on for the rest of the day.  
He also spent nearly an hour in his room later that afternoon putting up the posters and glow-in-the-dark stars that Lalna had gotten him. Wanting to make sure they were in good places and looked nice. Keeping the curtains drawn and constantly switching the lights on and off to see how everything looked. Reaching the ceiling was tricky though, and so Xephos had to stand on his bed, or on a chair, or on anything else he could find to allow him to stick the little plastic stars where he wanted them. Xephos likely would have spent even longer up there if he wasn't called downstairs for dinner.

The meal that had been set out was _incredible._  Xephos couldn't remember if he'd ever seen so much food and drink at once before. Not even back on Lumi. And it was all delicious. There were only six of them there, but they still made their way through the majority of what was on offer. Xephos was quite aware that he'd probably eaten and drunk a bit too much, feeling full and a little tipsy as everyone chatted after they'd eaten.  
All of the excitement had left Xephos feeling drowsy though- and the alcohol probably didn't help either. And despite wanting to stay with his friends and continue talking about all sorts of things, he wandered into the living room around eight o'clock. Telling himself he would just rest his eyes for a little while. But he didn't. He ended up falling asleep on the sofa, curled up with his tail wrapped around himself. Purring softly like a cat as he slept- a little Lumian trait that everyone who heard him do it found incredibly cute, though Xephos wasn't entirely sure why.

Honeydew came into the room twenty minutes later to see how Xephos was, just to find him asleep. He smiled softly, finding a blanket and wrapping it around the sleeping Lumian so that he didn't get cold. Before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind him, not wanting to disturb his friend.

"Living room is out-of-bounds." Honeydew said with a smile as he came back into the kitchen.

"Why?" Lalna asked from where he was leant against the kitchen counter.

"Xephos is asleep, let's not wake him, all right." Honeydew smiled. Followed by a series of quiet chuckles coming from his friends. It really had been a wonderful day. And he hoped that Xephos had enjoyed himself as much as he seemed too. It was certainly exciting, getting to spend Christmas with a new friend. It wasn't something that happened very often, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing fluffy stuff. I should really get back to it. :3  
> But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this thing. I rather enjoyed writing it if nothing else ^^;


End file.
